


Belong

by ssnflaweo



Category: EXO
Genre: ChanKai, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssnflaweo/pseuds/ssnflaweo
Summary: Jongin learnt that home isn't just a bricked four walls.





	Belong

Oh. There he was. Those long legs made their way to where Jongin currently stood, Chanyeol insisted on picking him up from where he regularly train his team. Jongin never stop dancing even after he decided to quit from the professional stage because his worsened injury but he could never forget the place he rooted. Muscle memories and blaring beats is where he belongs. It's been years since he graduated his major and sacrificed blood and sweat for people to see him talking by the sharp moves of his body. Many things has changed, but something about the man who still dressed like shit during his casual days remained still. Maybe it was Chanyeol's loud voice, his gentle smile which grew wider, wider, even wider until it reached his eyes matching with the bone crushing hug around him. Or simply his existence. 

"We can grab something to eat on our way to my studio, yeah? I bet you haven't eaten." Chanyeol put his hand around the wheel, pulling his car out of the area after successfully harrasing Jongin all the way until he's seated on the front seat. God, his hand won't stop touching him everywhere. And he wasn't complaining because Chanyeol's being an overgrown puppy after a long hour apart. 

They ate on their favorite ramyun place, Chanyeol animatedly talked about his day while Jongin listened. He took turns when Chanyeol asked him about his day, they live together, not that they missed out on each other alot. But these little talks was a routine. By the time the sun sneaked down, Chanyeol drove him to where he promised from earlier that day. His studio. His boyfriend was well-known, getting all the credit of all music related stuffs he'd contributed on. The flame on his wide eyes never fade, Jongin was glad that he still a part of Chanyeol's muse in whatever he created. Jongin was the first person Chanyeol always had to show his work to and Jongin didn't even know much about the perfect ingredients of a song but he's quite good at catching the sincerity through Chanyeol's composed songs. He was there all along when he frustrated enough to rot in his studio, face planted on messily spread papers where he jotted down lyrics. Chanyeol was a good care taker, but never of himself.

\--

It was the steady breathing of him that lulled him to sleep. Each intakes of breath he took was drawing him closer and fall to a dreamy state where his sky no longer pitch black, dusted in pale yellow across the soft bedded cloud. Right. Both him and Chanyeol fell asleep on the god damn squared studio. Jongin sighed, running his fingers through the messy locks of his hair. Poorly attempting to smooth down the stubborn strands that stuck out in odd direction. He eyed the man next to him. He was dressed in his usual black hoodie along with the comfortable-looking shorts, revealing his long limbs. They were clumsy despite the slight appearance of muscled thighs. 

Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. The syllables of his name rolled familiar on his tongue, he got so used of having the man around him ever since they knocked each other on the street by accident. Chanyeol had apologized in his deep ramble while Jongin just trying to hide the twitch of his face because the man's elbowed him on the ribs. He look guilty and literally tried to nurse Jongin, he shook his head and managed to brush off the man's offer to help him up. 

"I'm fine." Jongin stood up, processing to leave him with all the weird tug of his heart. Jongin drove himself insane, blaming the way Chanyeol's long lashes fluttered across his cheeks and the twitch of his brows when he looked down to him who sprawled on the ground almost dramaticaly by the accidental collide he had with Chanyeol. 

It took him two weeks for his fate to bring him back to the said man. He happened to be a music major student while Jongin is a dance major. They shared the same fine arts faculty. The fact didn't surprise him even the slightest. Chanyeol's red bleached hair and tattooed finger indicated him to nothing but musician. 

Their paths crossed quite often, be it on the library, cafetaria, late at night when he returned from his prolonged dance practice- Jongin could go on a long list because this guy happened to be everywhere with the same stupid big smile and his concerned eyes fixated on Jongin. They fell into steps together, effortlessly, like they've known each other long before. Chanyeol would drag him to the studio, rambling about the unfinished piece of his own composed lyrics. He told him about his calloused palm which Baekhyun- Chanyeol's roommate found ugly. The pettite figured man jokingly commented on Chanyeol's rough palms because he spent too much of his time playing instruments. Jongin laughed, taking Chanyeol's large palm to both of his hand. He was unaware of his own act, the skinship felt natural but his heart pounding erratically against his ribcage as he heard himself saying, 

"No, these hands created magic." Chanyeol broke into a grin, wide eyes slightly twitched while his digits found its slot in between Jongin's. 

"You're the only creature that appreciated me for being a huge hyper mess." 

Jongin caught insecurity in his tone which reflected what he himself had within his chest, all those time he spent on practicing his moves and stressing himself over his injured waist. He didn't want to be left out alone while the others marching forward. But it was Chanyeol who soothed him. 

On that day, Chanyeol peeked inside the dance studio with a hot patch and  
takeouts- knowing well Jongin typically skipped meals. He gathered Jongin who ended up on the floor, crying, throat hitched by the pain that came both from his waist and heart. The pressure was real. He lost his pace and no longer enjoyed what he's been doing since he was kid. Chanyeol sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around his frame, he didn't mind Jongin's caramel skin covered in sweat.

"You overworked. Your sight is blocked by people's expectation and you let them consumed you." The taller man whispered through the air they shared in the lonely space of the studio,

"and you know deep down that it kills you." He continued, tucking Jongin's head under his chin while his palm pressing against Jongin's waist where it felt burn. 

"Stop doing this to yourself and start your own pace, Jongin-ah." Chanyeol's words carved on the back of his head, he let the man embraced him, saved him. 

And it made Jongin realized now, even when one help others doesn't mean that one person succeed on helping themselves. So he'd said to Chanyeol, the man who barely show himself in his lowest state.

"So what if you're a hurricane. It doesn't matter even the strum of your guitar sounded more like a mess than an actual melody. It's you, Yeol. It's how you develop and create. And it's beautiful." Jongin smiled, eyes creasing in crescents and the only image he managed to catch was Chanyeol leaning closer. The next moment, he found himself on Chanyeol's lap, getting sunshine sucked out from his lips and met with the flame Chanyeol stroke by the glide of his lips on him. 

\--

"Hey." Jongin startled slightly on his seat, he's spaced out with the low hum of Chanyeol's composing devices. "You awake huh." Earlier, Chanyeol invited him or more like dragging him to his studio just like the old times. But this time, it was about the long attempted album Chanyeol about to release under his own name. He leaned in when Chanyeol stretched his arms, reaching for Jongin from his uncomfortable position.

"You stare." Chanyeol slurred. As if it's to make it more obvious of Jongin's growing habit of watching Chanyeol asleep. He felt his cheeks heatened, the room was dim enough and he dug his head deep against Chanyeol's chest so the other won't notice his blushing. 

"Was just thinking." He'd muttered, not voicing the major flashback of their college days he had in his head. Chanyeol gently lift the dancer's lean body up for him to stradle his lap. Jongin's body grew toned and to anyone's surprise Chanyeol still manage to manhandle him into his embrace. 

"Stop worrying your pretty head," He smoothed down the shirt that riled up on Jongin's lower back while peppering kisses down his exposed nape. 

"I didn't. I was just wondering how we- how we ended up like this. Not that I think it's bad. I just-" Chanyeol bubbled up laughter, the vibrate soothe against Jongin's cheek that pressed against his chest. He peered up, looking at Chanyeol's sleepy yet radiant smile when the other lowered his head to meet Jongin's lips halfway. 

He kissed him slow and tender, the swipe of his tongue was bold at parting Jongin's plump pair apart. Diving deeper by a grip on Jongin's hips before pulling away with a gentle smack of their wet lips. 

"You still fascinated that you're dating me? The almighty composer of the entire Seoul?" 

Chanyeol's always been cocky, he loved teasing Jongin with how full he is with himself but Jongin buying it for the other's amusement. He chuckled breathily, whined softly as he pushed himself up to wind his arms around Chanyeol's neck. Thighs brushing against the side of Chanyeol's own then he wipe off the teasing grin of his boyfriend with a kiss which the other received eagerly. Hands groping on his lower bottom, squeezing the thick cheeks whilst tilting his head to fit better on Jongin's mouth. He groaned breathlessly, feeling the tension glued them together.

"We need to get out of here before I 'accidentally' having you bend against my working table." Chanyeol managed to say despite Jongin's needy approach, the man won't settle down and he fondly smiled at that. Let's go home. We need bath, and I need you naked on my sheets. So, shall we?" Jongin's hand came flying to smack Chanyeol on the face but he let the male take him to their shared apartment anyway; a smile hidden. A smile which Chanyeol never miss to witness.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first baby attempt to start writing again. short, maybe rushed and clumsily written. BUT HERE I AM! YAY!


End file.
